


Devil In Me

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [32]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom
Genre: Bruce needs to talk it out, Denial, Loki thinks about telling Thor, M/M, Protective Steve, She Hulk is done with this family drama, Sigrid isn't in the story because she's spending time with Jane in Asgard, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony asks Steve for help, Tony confides in Steve, You are right to fear me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: Tony asks Steve to help him with his problems.Bruce tells Jennifer and Natasha.Loki wants to tell Thor what happened but ends up telling him something else instead.





	Devil In Me

**Author's Note:**

> YOU WERE RIGHT TO FEAR THAT HAPPY FIC.
> 
> WELCOME TO TRAGEDY.

**LOKI**

He sighed into his hands. It was the last thing he needed. After what happened with Tony, he decided to send Sigrid to Asgard for a while. Thor found out and decided Jane should go as well since Asgard is more advanced and Jane needed some peace and quiet. Spending time with Sigrid wasn't the best idea since she was a toddler but it was still a good change. This gave Thor some time to breathe and he decided to spend time with Loki. It had been a while. But now, Loki had a new problem on his hands. This was the worst possible timing. 

"What troubles you, brother?" Thor asked, eating a box of pop tarts.

Loki stares. Would he dare tell Thor what happened? What would Thor do? He knew what Thor would do to Tony.

"I'm pregnant." Loki revealed.

Thor choked on his pop tart. They stared at each other in silence for some time. It was horrible timing. Loki saw that Thor agreed. Jane was dying of cancer and still dealing with the abortion. Tony is a violent alcoholic. Loki is still dealing with his depression and the miscarriage. Thor is trying to go through the motions. And Sigrid is trying to make everyone happy. A new baby is not wanted right now.

"I guess that's karma." Loki tried to joke.

"How do you mean?" Thor sighed.

"I begged Anthony for a baby for months after the miscarriage and during one of the worst moments ever, I finally get my wish."

"Do you not want the child?"

"It's...complicated."

"Because of the drinking?"

"...Yes."

Loki wanted to tell Thor so bad. But he couldn't find the words. He never can anymore. He did want the baby but emotions were not stable at the moment. Loki hasn't even told Tony yet.

"Brother, you need to tell him." Thor sighed.

"I know." Loki nodded, holding back the broken heart.

**BRUCE**

"HE DID WHAT?" Jennifer screeched.

"Jen, my ears." Bruce groaned.

"This is no time for sarcasm, Bruce." Natasha scolded. "This is very serious."

"You should have went Hulk on that bastard." Jennifer grind her teeth.

"What good would that have done?" Bruce arched an eyebrow.

"Tony is a lot of things but rape?" Natasha bit her lip. "Even I never thought he'd cross that line."

"Don't you dare use the drinking as an excuse." Jennifer snapped.

"I agree. Alcohol doesn't mean a damn thing. This was something that was building up for a long time." Natasha nodded.

Bruce groaned. He knew the girls were right. Tony may be an alcoholic but it doesn't excuse anything. He wasn't even drunk when this incident happened; just hungover. Loki is no better even though he was the victim. It's almost like he was trying to enable Tony's behavior; making excuses for him. Typical abusive relationship signs. Natasha knew this was turning into an abusive relationship. it was one time but she knew that's all it took. One time. Jennifer was Bruce's cousin. She knows how abuse worked and what it did.

"Is he getting help?" Jennifer asked.

"I'm sure he is. Loki ex-" Bruce was cut off.

"I meant Loki. Is he getting help?" Jennifer cleared her throat.

"Tony needs to get help too but Loki needs it just as much." Natasha agreed. "You said he was passive during the whole thing? That's a very bad sign, Bruce."

"You think I don't know. I told him to leave and he just won't." Bruce rubbed his forehead. "Loki won't listen."

"You know how it goes." Jennifer sighed. "But he'll rethink his decisions. After all, he doesn't want Sigrid to see Tony like this. She loves her father."

"You have no idea..." Bruce ran his fingers through his hair. "You have no goddamn idea."

**TONY**

Having sex with Loki was a terrible mistake. Tony knew this and yet, he still went for it. He was drinking even more. Now, he wasn't trying to hide it from Sigrid. That's what eventually prompted Loki to send Sigrid to Asgard for a while. That and them having sex after what happened. He really did want to get help. Especially after what happened. His behavior was getting more chaotic. It had never been like this before. Even back then. It felt good though. Holding Loki. Feeling his insides. Kissing his soft lips.

"Tony." Steve's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"What?" Tony looked at him.

"You okay?"

"Fine."

"Clearly not. I've been forced to tolerate your alcoholism but it's getting worse."

"You have no idea."

"What does that mean? Damn it, Tony. You're better than this."

Tony bit his lip. He didn't believe that and he didn't believe that Steve really believed that.

"I need help but I don't know how to get it." Tony begged. "I don't know how to do this."

"Admitting is the first step." Steve nodded.

"Sigrid is starting to notice. I'm not even hiding it now."

"Tony, she doesn't need to see this."

"That's why Loki suggested she go visit Asgard for a little while. I didn't argue. I'll do what Loki tells me."

"Why are you being so submissive? I'm glad you're finally admitting you need help but where is your liveliness?"

He stares for a moment. Should he say something to Steve? He needs to talk about it.

"Have you heard?" Tony asked.

"About what?" Steve was confused.

"About me and Bruce?"

"No. I just know he flirts with Nat a lot but he hasn't officially made a move yet. You know how Nat is."

Tony paused for a moment. And he takes a deep breath..

"He came to my house and he was talking with Loki. I woke up from a hangover and punched him in the face." Tony finally said.

"What in the hell, Tony?" Steve sounded irritated.

"He took Loki's hand and I thought Bruce was trying to get in Loki's pants."

"You know he wouldn't."

"After he left, I was screaming at Loki and basically told him he was trying to teach Sigrid how to be a slut."

"Jesus Christ, Tony."

"That's not the worst part."

"What happened, Tony?"

"I was so angry and jealous. I kept saying all these horrible and abusive things at Loki and he just took it. But then I pinned him down on our bed.."

"Tony, you didn't.."

"I didn't. I stopped but Loki wouldn't tell me no. He just stayed still. I locked myself in the lab."

Steve was speechless. He didn't know whether to pat Tony on the back or break his jaw. He wasn't excusing Tony's behavior or letting Tony use alcohol to justify it. He just need Tony has been a chaotic mess for a long time. So has Loki. Especially ever since Magni.

"Later that night, Loki came in the lab and I really tried, Steve." Tony held his face in his hands. "But I gave in. I always give in to Loki. I just love him so much."

"Tony, come on." Steve sighed.

"I knew it was bad. I knew what Loki was doing. He did it when Magni died."

"Did what?"

"He begged me to put a baby in him but god, we're so broken right now. He's been getting better but maybe Bruce is right."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe Loki should take Sigrid and leave. I'm a rapist. I'm an abuser. And god knows what I'd end up doing to Sigrid."

Steve sat next to Tony and patted him on the back. Tony shook. He needed help. He really did. Steve was the only one he openly talked about this. Loki wasn't avoiding Tony but Tony couldn't bring himself to touch Loki.

"I'll help you, Tony." Steve comforted his friend. "But you have to really do it. I need to believe you."

"Anything for Sigrid and Loki." Tony swore. "I just want to be better."

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> THAT'S RIGHT.   
> LOKI IS PREGNANT AGAIN DURING ALL THIS CRAZY SHIT GOING ON.


End file.
